


Thats Amore

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dean Martin song, Fluff, Food mention, M/M, Song fic, cheesy biys, i love them, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Mrorality loves his boyfriend





	Thats Amore

Morality couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, even if he wanted to. He was in his favorite place in the house, the kitchen. Today he was making pizza, one hundred percent from scratch. Sure he’d made the cheesey goodness before but it usually involved refrigerated dough and sauce from a jar. To make things even better, his lovely boyfriend was helping. He glanced over at Logic who was stirring the homemade sauce, which smelled divine, and his smile grew even bigger. Though they all had the same face, there was something about Logan’s when he was concentrated. He always gave all of his attention to things with laser like focus, something Morality admired as his own attention tended to bounce from thing to thing in a series of unfinished projects. 

Morality gave his dough an experimental toss to stretch it out. It went fairly well and he turned to show Logan his pizza tossing skills. However looking at his focused partner he was struck with a bolt of Dad-like inspiration. So as he tossed his pizza dough he began to sing;

“OH, when the moon hits your eye like a big...Pizza Pie...that’s amore.” 

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled at him none the less, removing the finished sauce from the stove. 

“When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine, that's amore.” 

“you’re so cheesy,” Logan said, but leaned in and kissed him affectionately before taking the dough from him and placing it on the pan. Now that they were both unencumbered, Mo swept Logan into his arms and attempted to whirl him around the kitchen, and continued singing, 

“Belll’s will ring, ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling;   
And you’ll sing vita bella  
Heart’s will play, tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella “ 

He laughed as Logan gave in and joined the clumsy dance around the kitchen. He was utterly shocked when Logic began singing the second verse, well as close to singing as he got. Morality slowed their movements to better hear his whisper soft voice. 

“When the stars make you drool, just like pasta fazool, that’s amore,  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you’re in love.  
When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not dreaming, signore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That’s Amore…” 

Morality was blushing furiously, he’d never been serenaded before. What had started out as light hearted joke had turned into a beautiful and heartfelt gesture from his love, after all Logic never did things halfway. He kissed his boyfriend to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes, but they were interrupted by a disgusted exclamation from Anxiety. 

“Do you have to do that where our food is?” 

“You know the best food is food made with love.” Morality laughed, winking at the younger trait. 

“That may be too literal, even for me. “ Logan joked, pulling startled chuckles from the other two. 

“Is the pizza done, I’m starving. “ Anx whined, pulling himself up to sit on the counter. 

“No, but if you get your butt off my counter and wash your hands you can help put the toppings on however you like.” Anxiety rolled his eyes but did as he was told, happily over cheesing the whole thing. 

Later, as everyone moaned over how good the pie was, Morality couldn’t help humming his new favorite song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, this is one of my favorite songs and I couldn’t get the idea of Mo singing it while he was making pizza out of my head. Plus my own headcanon is that this is the type of music Morality listens to: Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong; Ella Fitzgerald….well you get it. Hope you enjoyed, here’s a link if you want to listen to the song! 
> 
> Also Note: while I was reading the lyrics last night I read the line “gay tarantella” (gay in this case meaning happy and tarantella being a whirling dance from southern Italy) as “Gay tarantula” and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about LGBT+ spiders and if someone decides they want to draw that please tag me in it cuz i really want to see it.


End file.
